Da! Ja! Hai! Wi! Si! Yes! Hakka!
by forever-sweet
Summary: A serious/cracktastic fanfiction closely based off of an rp I did with three other friends! Rubyqazer, Photobomb Ninja, and another girl who doesn't have a fanfiction account! Total randomness inside! Read and enjoy at the risk of your sanity!
1. Locked?

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS FOREVER-SWEET! I know I updated anything lately but I thought I would bring you all this rping thing that I did with a few of my friends! Those friends are Rubyqazer, Photobomb Ninja, and another friend who I'm pretty sure doesn't have a fanfiction account! But she knows who she is! Anyways enjoy the fanfiction below and sorry if it starts out unbelievably slow!**

So this cracktastic/serious(?) story begins in a conference room somewhere in England. It was just after the World Meeting and most of the countries had left for home. "So...shall we being?" Austria said adjusting his awesome glasses. China looked around wondering who he was talking to considering the meeting was long over. "Funny, I remember there being much more people here...?" Austria's face deadpanned as he adjusted some of his papers. "It's because they already left." Both the country's jumped at the sound of a familiar creepy voice. "If so, then why haven't you left, da?" A childish creepy smile on the country's lips as he asked his question. "I-I could ask you the same thing...Russia." He somehow pulled all his composure back together. "I would be gone, but there is blizzard in my country. So it is hard to leave da?" Russia continued on smiling. "Yeah... Sure. ANYWAY! I've finished this paperwork, so if you'll excuse me." With a flourish Austria walked towards the door, meanwhile forgetting his papers. "I'll be heading back too!" China jumped up from his seat and attempted to escape the conference room with the crazy Russian in it. "Why don't you both stay a little longer, da?" Russia was still smiling even though he was holding a lead pipe, which seemed to have come from no where, in his hands threateningly. Austria and China stop at the doorway almost to freedom but shy about an inch or so, they should have gone for it... "...Alright." Austria sighed as a sudden thought his him. "But where the heck did you get a lead pipe!" _"Do I really want to know?"_

"I have had it the whole time." China and Austria just stared at him in silence while he smiled back a bit more creepily then before... Austria slowly sat back down not taking his eyes off of Russia, not because he's afraid or anything just because he wasn't too eager to have Russia crack open his head like an eggshell. "That's better da?" Somehow the pipe Russia had been holding disappeared. Austria stared in disbelief and shock at the former communists empty hands. "I'm not going to question what just happened." China who had at sometime during the time that Austria had been staring at Russia sat down piped up from where he sat. "I that is most wise." A couple more minutes of the tensioned silence brought Austria to talk again. "...So, ah, what are we supposed to DO now?" Russia's smile fell of his lips momentarily as he thought before it slid back into place. "I have not the faintest clue." Austria deadpanned again. "Then I'm leaving." He gets up to leave but it stopped by Russia holding a pickaxe. "You will sit da?" And incase you're wondering China's not saying anything because he values his life. Austria quickly sat down though a bit panicked like answering 'ja' quickly and quietly. "We play a game, da?" Somehow now the pickaxe had also disappeared which left China wondering faintly though he didn't comment on it.

"What...kind of game?" Asked Austria suspiciously, a gun somehow appeared in Russia's hands. He smiled and held up the gun for Austria to see. "Russian Roulette?" China's eyes widened in the background his eyes not leaving the gun for a second. "I don't think that is a good idea..." Austria also watched the gun nodding. "I agree with China..."

"Da." And like that the gun was gone from sight.

_"I wonder if I could call someone to get me out of here without drawing attention from Russia..." _Sadly for Austria no such luck. "Why do you have your phone out da?" Austria hastily shoved the phone back into his coats pocket, or wherever he keeps his phone. "No reason." China watched the exchange with little sympathy for Austria. _"You should have taken the chance to get out while you could..." _And so right he was because non of them have any idea what lies in store for them. Or what the author's of this fanfiction were soon to do...BAWHAHA.

Austria sat in his seat fidgeting trying to think of ways that he could leave the conference room with his life still intact. "I, er, have to...use the restroom. Yeah! The restroom! That's why I'm leaving!" He quickly sprung out of his seat and fast walked towards the door. "Hurry back da?" Russia called his smile still in place. Austria ran through the doorway and out of the room screaming 'FREEDOM!' as loud as he could until he was interrupted by gunfire near his feet. "Hurry back. Da?" Questioned Russia who was still inside the room. Austria defeated and more then a little pO'd went back inside the room. "Agh! Where did you get the gun!" China looked over at Austria more then a bit confused. "He wasn't carrying a gun, aru."

"Oh?" Austria slides back into his seat, his papers still sitting there by the way._ "Russia just gets creepier and creepier..." _Russia KolKolKolKoled as if he had read Austria's mind or something. (**O.O**) Austria had the same look on his face as the emoticon in the parentheses only more weirded out._ "Maybe I should just try calling someone again..." _Unfortunately for Austria this worked just as well as the first time he tried it. "Is that your phone da?" He had somehow ended up behind Austria's chair and was looking down at where he was hiding it under the table. "Ja..." His fingers shaking he tries to dial Hungary's number without Russia seeing who it was. "Who are you dialing?" Russia's vodka filled breath ghosted past Austria's ear as he leaned over more to see who it was Austria was texting. "...Hungary...PleaseDon'tKillMe!" The last part came out in all a rush the Russian almost not catching what he said, he smiled again and patted Austria's head hard enough to knock off his glasses. "Don't be silly Austria. Why would I hurt you da? Kolkolkolkol" Austria found his glasses, and his composure, and slipped them on annoyed. "You're a bit..." Cough. "...intimidating..."

"Really?" Russia looked thoughtful and everyone could visably see China's sweat drop in the background. "Ja..." Austria slowly moved his chair as far from Russia as he could get without looking suspicious as he once again tried to call for help. This didn't work if you couldn't already tell. "A game da?" Austria looked up from his phone in confusion. "What...?"

"A game silly Austria." Cue creepy smile... "Well, what KIND of game?" He asked annoyed and a little scared to hear the answer. "I'm not sure." Russia frowned then and sat back in his own seat. "What about a game of "Let's let Austria and China go home?" China nodded vigorously. "Yeah I like that game aru!" Austria nodded back at China enthusiastically when Russia didn't say anything just continued to frown and stare at the table in front of him. "Okay then! I'll go first!" Austria made a break for the door properness and dignity long forgotten. Russia then smiled again and watched Austria try to open the door in vain. The door had been locked and there was no way to open it without the key. "When did he aru..."

"WHAT THE-?" He tried yanking on the door a few more times before giving up and turning to Russia. "Don't you have some Baltic States or something you can torture instead of us!"

"Sadly, my little Baltic states were on an early flight." Austria muttered under his breath, "Lucky..."

"What was that da?" Russia asked craning his head towards Austria to hear a little better that smile sticking to his face like glue. "Nothing." Austria said sulking all the way back to his seat.

**The actually rp in it's original format is going to be shown below~!**

Austria: So... shall we begin? *adjusts classy glasses*

China: Funny, I remember there being much more people here...?

Austria: It's because they already left. T_T *sorting out some papers, I guess*

Russia: If so, then why haven't you left, da? ^ ^

Austria: *jumps at the sound of his voice* I-I could ask you the same thing... Russia. *regains composure*

Russia: I would be gone, but there is blizzard in my country. So it is hard to leave, da? ^ ^

Austria: Yeah.. Sure. ANYWAY! I've finished this paperwork, so if you'll excuse me, *walks dramatically towards the door*

China: I'll be heading back too! gets up from his seat*

Russia: Why don't you both stay a little longer, da? ^ ^ *holding lead pipe*

Austria: ... Alright. *sighs* But where the heck did you get a lead pipe? *thinks: Do I really want to know?*

Russia: I have had it this whole time. ^ ^

China: ...

Austria: ...

Russia: ^ ^

Austria: *slowly sits back down*

Russia: That's better da? *lead pipe is gone*

Austria: I'm not going to question what just happened. o_o

Russia: ^ ^

China: I think that is most wise.

Austria: ... So, ah, what are we supposed to DO now?

Russia: I have no the faintest clue.

Austria: Then I'm leaving. T_T *gets up to leave*

Russia: You will sit da? *holding a pick axe*

China: *no longer wants to talk for fear of dying* ...

Austria: *sits down quickly* Ja. o_o

Russia: We play a game, da? *pick axe is also gone*

Austria: What.. kind of game? *suspicious*

Russia: Russian Roulette? *has a gun*

China: I don't think that is a good idea...

Austria: I agree with China...

Russia: Da. *guns gone...?*

Austria: *thinks: I wonder if I could call someone to get me out of here without drawing attention from Russia...*

Russia: Why do you have your phone out da?

Russia: ^ ^

Austria: *shoves phone back into his coat pocket or wherever he keeps his phone* No reason.

China: *thinking: You should have taken the chance to get out while you could...*

Russia: ^ ^

Austria: I, er, have to... use the restroom. Yeah! The restroom! That's why I'm leaving! *fast-walks towards the door*

Russia: Hurry back da?

Austria: Yeah... *runs out of the room* FREEDOM!

Russia: *fires a shot near Austria's feet* Hurry back. Da? ^ ^

Austria: Agh! Where did you get the gun? *comes back inside, somewhat PO'd*

China: *looks confused* He wasn't carrying a gun, aru.

Austria: Oh? *thinks: Russia just gets creepier and creepier...*

Russia: ^ ^ Kolkolkolkolkol.

Austria: O_O ... *thinks: Maybe I should just try calling someone again...*

Russia: Is that your phone da? ^ ^

Austria: Ja... *tries to dial Hungary's number without Russia seeing*

Russia: *right behind Austria* Who are you dialing?

Austria: ... Hungary... PleaseDon'tKillMe!

Russia: *pats Austria's head hard enough to knock off his glasses* Don't be silly Austria. Why would I hurt you da? ^ ^ Kolkolkolkol.

Austria: *puts glasses back on, annoyed* You're a bit... intimidating...*cough*

Russia: Really? *looks thoughtful*

China: -_-'

Austria: Ja... *slowly moves away to call for help*

Russia: A game da?

Austria: What..?

Russia: A game silly Austria ^ ^

Austria: Well what KIND of game? *a little scared to hear the answer*

Russia: I'm not sure. *frowns sitting back in his seat*

Austria: What about a game of "Let's let Austria and China go home?"

China: *nods* Yeah I like that game aru!

Austria: Okay then! I'll go first! *makes a break for the door*

Russia: ^ ^

*the doors locked*

China: When did he aru...

Austria: WHAT THE-? *tries opening the door a few more times before turning to Russia* Don't you have some Baltic States or something you can torture instead of us?

Russia: Sadly my little Baltic states were on an early flight.

Austria: *mutters* Lucky..

Russia: What was that da? ^ ^

Austria: Nothing. *sulking*


	2. Germany and Italy! Oh and Lithuania!

**Hello everyone~! It's once again forever-sweet~! If you don't remember what happened last time then go back and read the other chapter~! Me and my friends don't own Hetalia though I'm sure that if we did we'd have some pretty cool twists! Well, enough out of me! Enjoy this new chapter below~!**

All three of the nations left behind were currently in their seats having calmed down. China was pondering where Russia had gotten the gun and where it went to and Austria was still sulking on his failed attempts at escape. Russia was smiling, obviously. Austria was about to sigh dramatically when the door to the conference room bust open, because it could only be opened from the inside. Germany burst into the room with an outraged look on his face. "Vhat is going on! I just arrived home to my lovely abode and noticed that Italy was not there, so I came back figuring he found some ponies and got distracted or something." It would seem that Italy and Germany don't travel together, weird... That's when everyone heard whimpering and saw Italy cowering in a corner of the conference room. Austria jumped up suddenly when he saw the door closing. "DON'T LET THE DOOR CLOSE BEHIND-!" The door clicked closed and Austria's hopeful face fell. "-you..." Russia looked over at Germany and smiled. "Oh? Hello Germany. Da." Germany looked over at Russia noticing the gun the Russian still held. "What...IS GOING ON HERE!"

"YOU JUST LOCKED US IN!" Austria shouted back at the him, China mumbled. "Idiot, aru..." Austria sat back in his seat sighing in defeat. "Darn you, Germany. Darn you."

"Italy...lets leave this idiotic fools, they're not worth my time..." Italy looked up crying while babbling. "But Germany-!"

"Leave? But you just got here da?" A anger mark appeared on Germany's forehead and he snapped. "SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" He paused for a second before adding. "THAT INCLUDES YOU, RUSSIA." Russia just smiled back at him, though a bit confused, China jumped at the noise though Austria seemed unfazed by the yelling. "The door's locked anyways... you can't leave." He said matter of factly adjusting his glasses. Germany slumped in some random chair not even seeming to care if it was his chair from the meeting, he sighed unhappily and crossed his arms. "What are we going to do then?"

"I honestly don't know...And hallo, Italy."

"Hello Italy...aru." Italy sniffed loudly still in his corner looking sad and crying and stuff. "Why did you guys notice me? I was just looking at this beetle here on the ground and you guys stated yelling and I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!~~~" Germany muttered 'idiot' under his breath as Italy broke into another round of sobs. "It's all okay, da?" Russia smiled happily, not that you can tell the difference with him, at Italy. "You weren't babbling about pasta, so naturally I didn't notice you." Austria said in a deadpanned voice. Italy cried even more loud saying indistinguishable stuff in Italian. "We were about to play a game da?" Austria sighed and mumbled 'moron' under his breath, though whether he was talking about Russia or Italy is yet to be figured out.

They all paused as the sound of footsteps approaching the locked door sounded, a soft familiar voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Did I seriously forget that book here?" Lithuania opened the door and walked into the room not even noticing the others as he talked to himself. "This is great. Having to come in after everyone's left. I missed my flight any everything!" He should have stayed on the plane... The others noticed the door about to close and Germany sprang out of his seat yelling, scaring the crap out of the little Baltic nation. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Wha-!" Lithuania spun around just in time to see and hear the door click closed, sealing his and everyone else in the room's fate. Russia brightened when he noticed the Baltic nation in the room. "Oh little Lithuania! You missed your flight, da?" Lithuania jumped at the sound of Russia's voice making a shiver trail up his spine. "Y-yes."

"That's wonderful da!" Austria looked at Russia in disbelief. "In what way is that wonderful!"

"Er..." Lithuania shuffled his feet looking awkward. "Because now he can stay here with us, da?" Austria rolled his eyes his words dripping with sarcasm. "Lucky him." Italy randomly burst out, "NOOOOOOOOOO-MY FRESHLY BAKED PIES~~~YOU TOOK THEM OUT OF THE OVEN FOR ME DIDN'T YOU, GERMANY?" This seemed to be the breaking point for Germany for the anger mark reappeared on his forehead. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID BAKED ITALY...THAT'S NOT REALLY OUR BIGGEST PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!" He got up from his chair and began pacing the room looking for a way out. Russia piped up through the madness and chaos. "We play a game da?" Austria ignored Russia's comment as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh shizz! I think I left the oven on at home!" Anyone else notice that, that he just said shizz? "Da...!" One comment from Lithuania! "Aru...?" Two comment from China ahahaha! "A game? Why would we do that?" Italy seems to be the only one who returned to the original point. Germany said the same thing as Italy but in a much more rage filled voice. "A GAME? WHY WOULD I EVER PLAY I GAME WITH YOU GUYS?" Russia's gun suddenly reappeared and he held it aloft. "A game da?" His voice sounded with a little extra malice in it. "That makes two of us Austria...you see now all my pies are going to be ruined and-" Italy kept on babbling though no one else was listening anymore. Lithunia's eyes were wide as he watched Italy go on and on, or maybe he was looking at the gun still in Russia's grip? "Give me that!" Germany reached for Russia's gun, which had disappeared again by the way. Russia just smiled a question mark positioned over his head making the author and everyone else reading this wonder how it got there. Austria was worrying himself to death about his house burning down and China just wanted to go home aru... Lithuania was just hoping that Russia isn't plotting to kill him for his amusement. "Let's play a game da?" He repeated smiling creepily. "O-okay..." Austria deadpanned still probably thinking about his poor home. Which by the way is currently burning down, but not because of the oven.

"I think we should split up and re-search this place. I'll be with Austria, Russia with Lithuania, and China with Italy."

"But this place could be haunted!~~~" Italy shrieked huddling more into his corner. "_Crap." _Lithuania thought. "Why the heck would it be haunted!" Austria said scoffing slightly. "Haunted? Hardly aru!" Even though China said this he stood up most curiously looking a bit scared. "I'll stay behind and play the game..." The Italian said not wanting to take the chance of running into a ghost. "Russian Roulette da?" Lithuania spoke up slightly trying to warn Italy and yet not attract Russia's attention to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Germany rolled his eyes annoyed at Italy. "It's not haunted he's just a blinded fool!" Russia grinned his beyond creepy smile. "Well, I'm going to search this place. Cone on, Germany." Austria stood up from his seat, "Fine, you guys..go search the place..no one wants you here anyway!" Germany stood up as well ignoring Italy. China stood up abruptly not wanting to be stuck in the same room as Russia. "I'm coming too aru!" Austria and Germany ignored China. "Where shall we search first?" Lithuania really wanted to leave, but he was too scared of Russia to do so. "I-I think I'll stay here." This made Russia smile even wider in the background. "Fine, you and Italy stay...but how do you think your ever going to get out of here if you just stay in this room? Blasted fools..." The last of it was muttered under his breath. Everyone completely ignored China. "Hm... Well, the only exit is locked, so..."

"I'll figure something out." Lithuania said a little insulted. Austria and Germany stood in front of a diverting hallway. "ok, well Austria and I will take the left."

"It doesn't matter if you all leave or not. One day you will all become one with mother russia." Same creepy smile, only this time it looks more sinister then childlike. China was having a mini spazz out as he pointed to Russia and screamed at Austria and Germany not to leave him with the crazy Russian. Lithuania slowly inched away from Russia. "Russia, SHUT UP" Germany was getting back his anger mark it was slowly growing in size. "Kolkolkolkol." Austria dragged Germany off before he desided it was okay to murder someone, leaving poor little Italy sobbing in the corner. "DON'T LEAVE ME GERMANY!" He wailed, Lithuania went over to comfort him awkwardly. "He make his choice..." Germany muttered. "Kolkolkolkol." The Baltic state was starting to wish he had gotten on his flight.

**The original Rp is below just incase you want to know~ Enjoy~!**

China: *still comtemplating where Russia got the gun*

Austria: *sulking*

Russia: ^ ^

Austria: *sits back down, sighing dramatically*

Russia: *returns to his seat* ^ ^

Germany: *Germany burts in* 'Vhat is going on! *outrage face* I just arrived home to my lovely abode and noticed that Italy was not there So I came back figuring he found some ponies and got distrasced or something *everyone noteces Italy cowering in the corner*

*door swings shut with a click in the lock*

Austria: *jumps up* DON'T LET THE DOOR CLOSE BEHIND- *sees door close* you...

Russia: Oh? Hello Germany, Da. ^ ^

Germany: What..IS GOING ON HERE! *sees Russia w/ gun*

Austria: YOU JUST LOCKED US IN!

China: Idiot, aru...

Austria: *sighs* Darn you, Germany. Darn you. T_T

Germany: Italy...lets leave this idiotic fools, they're not worth my time...

Italy: But Germany-! *starts babbling/crying*

Russia: Leave? But you just got here da?

Germany: SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!

Germany: THAT INCLUDES YOU, RUSSIA.

Russia: ^ ^

China: *jumps*

Austria: The door's locked anyway... you can't leave. *unfazed by Germany's yelling*

Germany: *sighs - slumps in chair* What are we going to do then?

Austria: I honestly don't know.. And hallo, Italy.

China: Hello Italy...

Italy: Why didn't you guys notice me? I was just looking at this beetle here on the ground and you guys started yelling and I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! ~~~

*Germany muttering "Idiot" under his breath*

Russia: It's all okay, da? ^ ^

Austria: You weren't babbling about pasta, so naturally I didn't notice you. *deadpan*

*Italy starts crying again and saying undistinguishable things*

Russia: We were about to play a game da?

Austria: *sighs* Moron.

Lithuania: *walks in, not noticing the others* Did I seriously forget that book here? *to self, BTW* This is great. Having to come in after everyone's left. I missed my flight and everything!

Germany: DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!

*door clicks closed*

Lithuania: Wha-? *spins around just to see it close*

Russia: Oh little Lithuania! You missed your flight, da?

Lithuania: *jumps at the sound of Russia's voice* Y-yes.

Russia: ^ ^ That's wonderful da!

Austria: In what way is that wonderful?

Lithuania: Er...

Russia: Because now he can stay here with us, da?

Austria: Lucky him. *sarcasm*

Italy: (randomly) NOOOOOOOOOO-MY FRESHLY BAKED PIES~~~YOU TOOK THEM OUT OF THE OVEN FOR ME DIDN'T YOU, GERMANY?

Germany: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID PIES ITALY...THAT'S NOT REALLY OUT BIGGEST PROBLEM RIGHT NOW *starts pacing room, and looking for a way out*

Russia: ^ ^ We play a game da?

Austria: *realization hits* Oh shizz! I think I left the oven on at home!

Lithuania: Da...!

China: Aru...?

Italy: a game? why would we do that?

Germany: *in unison w/ Italy, but in a much angrier voice* A GAME? WHY WOULD I EVER PLAY I GAME W/ YOU GUYS?

Russia: *gun has reappeared* A game da?

Italy: That makes two of us Austria...you see now all my pies are going to be ruined and-*continues babbling*

Lithuania: o_o

Germany: Give me that! *reaches for gun*

Russia: ^ ^ ?

Austria: *suddenly worried about his house burning down*

China: *wants to go home aru*

Lithuania: *just hoping Russia isn't plotting to kill him for his amusement*

Russia: Let's play a game da?

Lithuania: O-okay..

Austria: T_T

Germany: I think we should split up and re-search this place. I'll be w/ Austria, Russia is w/ Lith., and China w/ Italy...

Italy: But this place could be haunted! ~~

Lithuania: *thinks: Crap.*

Austria: Why the heck would it be haunted?

China: Haunted? Hardly aru! *stands up*

Italy: I'll stay behind and play the game

Russia: Russian Roulette da? ^ ^

Lithuania: I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Germany: It's not haunted he's just a blinded fool!

Russia: ^ ^

Austria: Well I'm going to search this place. Come on, Germany. *stands up*

Italy: Fine, you guys..go search the place..no one wants you here anyway!

Germany: *stands as-well, ignoring Italy*

China: I'm coming too aru! *doesn't want to be stuck in the same room with Russia*

Austria: Where shall we search first?

Lithuania: *too scared to leave* I-I think I'll stay here.

Russia: ^ ^

China: I've never been anywhere but the conference room...aru

Germany: Fine, you and Italy stay...but how do you think your ever going to get out of here if you just stay in this room? Blasted fools...

Austria: Hm... Well the only exit is locked, so...

Lithuania: I'll figure something out. *a little insulted*

*theres a hallway that splits off*

Germany: Ok, well Austria and I will take the left.

Russia: It doesn't matter if you all leave or not. One day you will all become one with motherrussia ^ ^

China: NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM ARU! *points to Russia*

Lithuania: *slowly inches away from Russia*

Germany: Russia, SHUT UP! *germany's anger growing*

Russia: Kolkolkolkol.

Austria: *drags Germany off before he murders someone*

*Italy sobbing in corner*

Italy: DON'T LEAVE ME GERMANY!

Lithuania: *walks over to comfort Italy awkwardly*

Germany: He made his choice...

Russia: Kolkolkolkol *dark aura*

Lithuania: O_O


	3. Truth Or Dare and Exploring!

Germany took Austria by his elbow and lead him further into the hallway before any further conversation could occur in the conference room. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ARU!"

"Don't touch me." Austria huffed pulling himself out of Germany's grip. "I'm still here...!" Lithuania's voice drifted to the two before they were out of ear shot. "Oh get over it... It's weird how none of us has ever been anywhere in this building other than the conference room." They began searching the rooms beginning with the kitchen. "Ja... I suppose we've never had a reason to..." Well, trying to get away from Russia seems like a pretty good reason to search...

**Back with the others~!**

"Thank you for being so kind to me Lit., I always has this feeling that we would someday become great friends!" Lithuania smiled at Italy warmly for his comment, China was pouting in a corner when he thought of something. "Wait... If that's the only way out then why are they bothering to explore aru!" Lithuania sighed and turned to the hysterical oriental country. "That hallway might lead to an exit..." Italy all the sudden burst out behind Lithuania. "I don't even know! Russia, you said I could play a game with you!" Italy said looking hopefully towards the large nation; who had been successfully been kept out of the conversation by China and Lithuania until just then. Russia smiled and nodded at Italy. "Da. But Germany too my gun." China's eyes widened at Russia's words. "Can we play something not deadly aru!"

"I second that!" Lithuania put in.

**To Germany and Austria~!**

"I'm so glad I got to steal Russia's gun without him even knowing...idiot." Germany said smugly not even realizing that Russia knew about his stolen gun and just didn't do anything about it.

**Others, da?**

The others had decided on the lovely game of truth or dare while we were listening to Germany be an idiot. Somehow they thought it was a good idea for Russia to start out their 'epic' game. "Truth or Dare da?"

**TO GERMANY AND WHAT'S HIS FACE~!**

While they checked more rooms Austria had been pondering over Germany's earlier words. "Actually, I wouldn't underestimate Russia's intelligence... He's creepy..." Austria shuddered resisting the urge to look over his country for earlier said country.

**Italy, Russia, China, Lithuania, and Canada! (not really on the last one :P)**

Italy brightened up at the thought of playing a game. "Yay! I pick truth!" Russia made a soft kolkolkolkoling, Lithuania becoming increasingly worried.

**TO THE WURST EATER AND THE PIANO PLAYER!**

"'Vell, if her was smarter than me I wouldn't have gotten this gun now would I." He had a gratefull look on his face as he slid out the gun carefully and flipped it open. "Damn! It's unloaded!" So much for being smarter...

**TO THE ONE'S PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!**

What Germany didn't know was that Russia had a second gun underneath his coat; which by the way is where all the stuff was appearing and disappearing to. "Truth da? What is your relationship with Germany?"

"Well, when Germany met me I was so scared what he would think of me, so I decided to pretend I was just a box of tomatoes...but now I see that Germany is much more nice than he pretends to be...he's my best friend! Germany is a really nice place, ya know.." China held his bleeding ears as Italy continued to talk. "Make him shut up aru!" Lithuania poked Italy getting the Italian's attention stopping the blabbering about how Germany was an awesome guy and all... "Now you, uh, pick someone." He said trying to find words that would make him shut up and also keep him from sounding rude.

**Potato Bastard and Four Eyes -.-' (Has nothing against people wearing glasses, but going back and forth in annoying me ^.^')**

"I hope Italy isn't talking about me again in there...her seems to think we're best friends..." If only Germany knew how much the country wouldn't shut up about him...

**The Pasta Eater, the quiet one, the panda lover, and the kolkolkolkoler.**

"Ok, China, truth or dare?" Italy said smiling happily again seeming to have forgotten why he was sad in the first place.

**TO THE OTHER TWO! AGAIN!**

"Hungary seems to think you're a couple... She "ships" GerIta... Whatever that means." Austria shrugged as Germany looked completely shocked, apparently he knows what shipping is. "Me and...and Italy! Preposterous!"

**DUN DUN DUN! TRUTH OR DARERS AWAY~!**

Italy waved his hand in front of China's face trying to get the attention of the country who was daydreaming of being home and checking the inter web for Shin-kitty merchandise. "China! I said...truth or dare?" Italy smiled when China finally snapped out of his oh so wonderful daydream. China resisted the urge to just hit the Italian with his wok and opted to answer him instead. "Dare aru."

**Germany and Austria, da? ^ ^**

"Exactly. I don't understand her obsession with... "yaoi" I believe it's called." DA DA DA! Raise your hands high yaoi fans!

"Wow, I never knew this place was so...big..." Germany remarked because by then they had searched a lot of freaking rooms, curiously however there didn't seem to be any windows. "Ja... I always assumed it was just a conference room and a few spare rooms... How did we not know about all of this?" Austria remarked, though I'm sure it's the back of everyone's mind was that they were just eager to leave and get back to their own lands.

**Other's ja?**

"Ok...prepare for the best dare of your life, China.." Italy said this part so seriously that it surprised the others and made them a little excited. "I dare you to...DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!" Italy squeals at his own ingenuousness as three countries fall over in their minds. Lithuania moved away from Italy slightly weirded out by his behavior. "Annnndddd... (Oh Gosh theirs more!) you can't smile! This will be a hard one, China!" I'm sure the other countries are wondering what part of that is hard, (I know I am...).

"What is the chicken dance?" And leave it to China to not know what the chicken dance actually is.

**Austria and Germany~! Kekeke.**

Austria all the sudden stopped walking making Germany almost crash into him. "I feel a disturbance in the universe... as if Italy just dared China to do something ridiculously stupid and lame..." Jedi master Austria is so right in this. Though he's getting a weird look from Germany for his seemingly random comment.

**PASTA~!**

"THE CHICKEN DANCE, SILLY!" Italy says for some reason thinking that saying the title again will make the Asian nation know what he's talking about. Italy got to his feet to demonstrate how to do the chicken dance. Lithuania face palms and Russia just smiles a bit confused.

**OTHER TWO~!**

The two continued walking in silence, Germany still looking at Austria as if he had gone insane. Suddenly Germany stopped shocked as he FINALLY processed Austria's words through his mind. "OH...MEIN...GOTT..."

"Don't ask..."

**Draw a circle that's the earth...**

Italy finished his dance, sitting back down he faced China with his weird smile. "Now it's your turn, China!" Italy was still humming the chicken song happily, Lithuania had this tear drop developing on the back of his head as he stared at Italy.

**Potato's and whatever-they-eat-in-Austria!**

"Well, it looks like we've searched everywhere...wanna go back?" Austria sighs and adjusts his glasses. "Ja... I still can't believe we didn't find a way out..."

**BOKU HETALIA!**

China got up from his spot resigned to his fate and attempts to do the chicken dance, though let's just say it's kind of awful and painful to see.

**You're crushing me with your intimidation~**

On their way back to the conference room Germany suddenly sees a trapdoor in the corner. "Austria, look!" Austria looks over to where Germany is pointing excitedly, looking confused. "What's that?"

**Do you like pasta, da?**

Italy stood up and began helping China with his sad butchering of the chicken dance. "No, you put your hands under your arms like this." Italy demonstrated for China again. "LIKE A CHICKEN!" Lithuania was stifling a laugh shaking his head. "Why is this so funny?" Italy seems more enthusiastic than normal while helping China with his odd dance/dare.

**A WAY OUT!**

Germany tries the trap door hope in his eyes- only to find it is also locked (XD). "Damn. If only I had A LOADED GUN!" The anger mark on his forehead starts to reappear. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Austria says randomly and without any purpose that is clear to anyone including himself.

**Others again~!**

"This is sad aru..." China said feeling disgraceful for doing such a demeaning dance. Luckily for him the power goes out everywhere in the whole building. "Great, just what we need..." Germany says, Austria just sighs dramatically. Lithuania screams and Italy goes back to having his panic attack. "I told you, but you wouldn't listen...THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Russia's kolkolkolkoling grew louder from his corner of the room. Italy lets out a girly scream as something crawls over his foot. "...oh, It was just Gertrude..." He bent down and picked up the beetle. "I-I doubt it's haunted! And who's Gertrude?" Lithuania stuttered not being able to see anybody else in the pitch dark. China let out a weak and shaky aru... Italy gestured towards his beetle even though nobody else could see it. "Gertrude! I met him earlier when you all were yelling at each other...he's actually pretty friendly.." Italy smiled to the general direction of Lithuania. "That's...nice... but does anyone have a flashlight or something?"

"Why are you so quiet Russia?" Italy was the only one who had noticed that the kolkolkolkoling in the corner had stopped, he looked around but didn't see Russia anywhere in sight.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter~! I'm deeply sorry if I offended anyone! If I did you all get hugs from Ivan the kitty~!** **Anyways, as always the original rp is below so enjoy~!**

Germany:*Pulls Austria into hallway before further conversation in confer. room*

China: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ARU!

Austria: *huff* Don't touch me.

Lithuania: I'm still here...!

China:

*with Austria and Germany*

Germany: Oh get over it... It's wierd how none of us has ever been anywhere in this building other than the conference room

Austria: Ja... I suppose we've never had a reason to...

*back with the others*

Italy: Thank you for being so kind to me Lit., I always had this feeling that we would someday become great friends!

Lithuania: *smiles*

China: wait... If that's the only way out then why are they bothering to explore aru!

Lithuania: That hallway might lead to an exit...

Italy: I don't even know! Russia, you said I could play a game w/ you! *hopeful look*

Russia: *nods* Da. But Germany took my gun.

China: Can we play something not deadly aru!

Lithuania: I second that!

*with Germany and Austria*

Germany: I'm so glad I got to steal Russia's gun without him even knowing..Idiot.*not realizing Russia knows*

*back with the others*

Russia: Truth or Dare da?

*with Germany and Austria*

Austria: Actually, I wouldn't underestimate Russia's intelligence... He's creepy... *shudders*

*back with the others*

Italy: Yay! I pick truth!

Russia: Kolkolkolkol.

Lithuania: o_o

*with Germany and Austria*

Germany: 'Vell, if he was smarter than me I wouldn't have gotten this gun now would I *gratitude look*

Germany: Damn! It's unloaded!

Austria: Whatever.

*back with the others*

Russia: *has a second gun* Truth da? What is your relationship with Germany?

Italy: Well, when Germany met me I was so scared what he would think of me, so I decided to pretend I was just a box of tomatoes...but now I see that Germany is much more nice than he pretends to be..he's my best friend! Germany is a really nice place, ya know...

China: *holding his ears* Make him shut up aru!

Lithuania: *pokes Italy* Now you, uh, pick someone...

*with Austria and Germany*

Germany: I hope Italy isn't talking about me again in there...he seems to think we're best friends...

*back with the others*

Italy: ok, China, truth or dare? :D

*with Austria and Germany*

Austria: Hungary seems to think you're a couple... She "ships" GerIta... whatever that means. *shrugs*

Germany: Me and...and Italy? Preposterous!

*back with the others*

Italy: China! I said...truth or dare? :)

China: Dare aru.

*Germany and Austria*

Austria: Exactly. I don't understand her obsession with... "yaoi" I believe it's called.

Germany: Wow, I never knew this place was so...big...

*they had searched many rooms by now, curiously there were no windows*

Austria: Ja... I always assumed it was just a conference room and a few spare rooms... How did we not know about all of this?

*back with the others*

Italy: ok...prepare for the best dare of your life, China..

Italy: I dare you to...DO THE CHICKEN DANCE! *squeals at his own ingeniousness*

Lithuania: ... *moves away from Italy, slightly weirded out*

Italy:annndddddd...you can't smile! This will be a hard one, China!

China: What is the chicken dare?

*with Austria and Germany*

Austria: *stops* I feel a disturbance in the universe... as if Italy just dared China to do something ridiculously stupid and lame...

*with the others*

Italy: THE CHICKEN DANCE, SILLY! *gets up to demonstrate*

Lithuania: *face palms*

Russia: ...? ^ ^

*Germany and Austria*

Germany: ...

Germany: OH...MEIN...GOTT...

Austria: Don't ask...

*with the others*

Italy: *finishes his dance* Now it's your turn, China! *still humming cd song*

Lithuania: ._.;

*Germany and Austria*

Germany: Well, it looks like we've searched everything...wanna go back?

Austria: *sighs* Ja... I still can't believe we didn't find a way out...

*with the others*

China: *tries to do the dance*

*Germany and Austria*

Germany: *suddenly sees trapdoor in corner* Austria, look!

Austria: Hm? What's that?

*with the others*

Italy: *standing up to help china* no, you put your hands under your arms like this *demonstrates again* LIKE A CHICKEN!

Lithuania: *stifles a laugh and shakes his head* Why is this so funny?

*Italy seems more enthusiastic than normal*

*back with Austria and Germany*

*trapdoor is locked also*

Germany: Damn. If only I had A LOADED GUN! *starts getting angry again*

Austria: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

*with the others*

China: This is sad aru...

*everywhere the power goes out*

Germany: Great, just what we need...

Lithuania: Gah!

Austria: *sighs dramatically*

Italy: I told you, but you wouldn't listen...THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOL.

Italy: *gives girly scream* ...oh, It was just Gertrude...*picks up beetle*

Lithuania: I-I doubt it's haunted! And who's Gertrude?

China: ...aru...

Italy: *gesturing towards beetle* Gertrude! I met him earlier when you all were yelling at each other...he's actually pretty friendly.. :)

Lithuania: That's... nice... but does anyone have a flashlight or something?

Italy: Why are you so quiet Russia? *looks around, but he is no where in sight*

**BY THE WAY: I had to fix a lot of spelling mistakes so if something seems off sorry guys ^ ^'**


	4. America is under the table?

**Hello dudes of all genders~! ^ ^ Forever-sweet in the house! And if the way I'm spoutting out stupid lingo isn't enough of a hit of who's coming in read the chapter title!**

Although China couldn't see he desided the best thing to do in this situation was to continue the game of truth or dare. "Lithuania truth or dare aru?" Lithuania turned in the general direction of China's voice. "Truth, I guess."

"What do you think of Russia aru?"

"YAY! Truth or dare in the dark! How adventurous, how exciting! I could stay in this room with all my friends forever!" Italy seemed to have shaken off the fact that Russia was missing and the possibilty that the place was haunted. No one was really paying attention to Italy though, so, I suppose it doesn't matter what he thinks at this point. Meanwhile Lithuania was trying to think of an answer that wouldn't offend Russia and possibly wind up with him in a cast for a few weeks. "Uh...well, he's er..." Even though it wasn't Italy's question he thought he might as well try and help Lithuania out with his answer. "I THINK RUSSIA IS TALL!" Russia who was sitting in another corner of the room, smiled at the darkness though a bit confused.

_**Here we go again -_-'**_

Germany was feeling his way along the walls trying to find his way to the conference room to see if the others were alive. Austria was just holding the back of Germany's shirt so he wouldn't have to dirty his hands on the no doubt filthy walls.

_**Pasta?**_

Lithuania looked everyway in the dark trying to pinpoint where Russia's breathing was coming from. "Russia's...alright..." China shivered when he thought he heard a soft kolkolkol (**Even though Russia didn't even say anything ^ ^)** "_Scary aru?"_ He thinks to himself shaking off the chills. Lithuania coughed to break the awkward silence. "...Moving on! Russia, truth or dare...?" Russia's voice floated across Lithuania's neck as he answerer from right behind the poor Baltic. "Dare, da?" Lithuania jumped his heart almost stopping in his chest. "A-alright! I dare you to...um..." Russia smiled although he knew Lithuania couldn't see it. "Da?" (**The original said 'yes da' which I just relized means he said yes yes? -.-') **"I have plenty of dares if you need my help, Lith." Italy grins at where he thinks Lithuania is even though he's just smiling at a wall.

Germany finally made his way back to the conference room Austria right behind him. "Give me your gun Russia, and yes, the one with bullets in it..."

"The lights are still out though..." Austria stated kind of obviously from behind Germany. "I have no idea what you are talking about Germany." He smiled at the doorway where Germany was. "I know...it would just take some edge off if I shot Italy though..." Dispite Germany's slightly OCC words Russia continued smiling, Italy cowered behind Lithuania silently praying no one shot him. "But I don't have another gun Germany."

"Back to the dare...! Russia, I dare you to act like Mr. America until your next turn!" This made Russia pause blinking in surprise. "...Amerika?" Germany was becoming ever more irrtated that they couldn't get out of this blasted place! He pounded his fist on the table in anger. "Y-yes..."

Austria sighed behind Germany still hanging onto his shirt. "Don't do that... You'll damage the table." He said deadpanned.

China was trying to stifle his laughter as he imagined the look on Russia's face at the thought of having to act like the annoying American. "Aru..."

"I will try...burger?" He said uncertaintly not sure how to act like anyone other then himself. "Okay...I guess. _This is going to turn out badly._" Italy stood up and randomly shouted "Paaasta~!" Which I guess isn't too random for the Italian at all. "What." Austria said deadpanning even further at Italy's behavior. Germany was glaring at everyone in silence, even though he couldn't see them in the pitch black. "Oh...well I just thought we were all saying our favorite foods; mine is pasta!"

"Wow. Really? I would've never guessed." Austria responded though a bit sarcastically. Italy choose to ignore the sarcasim in favor of a different fact. "Hey...umm, has anyone looked for any flashlights yet?" Russia pulled out a flashlight from his coat and shined it up into his face smiling. Lithuania was surprisingly unfazed, that was when everyone heard a thump coming from under the table. Austria groans finally letting go of Germany's shirt and looks underneath the table. America was under the table clutching his forehead in pain. "DUDES WHAT HIT ME!" Most would think because he was developing a headache he would have shut up, no such luck. "The table aru." Germany sighed in asasperation craddling his head in his hands. "...mein gott...someone else is here?"

"America? What the hell are you doing here!" Austria shouted at the American still under the table. "Well, I was like on my break eating one of my nutritious burgers when something hit my head! Then I woke up under this table and had my head slammed by it!"

"And why haven't you said anything? ...Please tell me you haven't been SLEEPING under there..." Germany sighed and shook his head, Austria rolled his eyes at him in the background. Lithuania went and helped the American out from under the table. "Hey I was knocked out! For all I know you people put me under the table! And thank you Latvia!" America said indignent. "I'm Lithuania." Lithuania smiled a tear drop forming on the back of his head. "Might as well just invite all the countries over here! We can have a sleepover..." Germany said sarcastically his voice a low growl from annoyance. "What hit me anyways dude?" America said rubbing the sour spot on the back of his head. "My lead pipe~!" Russia piped up from the back smiling at America in a slightly sinister way. Austria moved away from Germany.

**Well, that's it for this chapter~! The rp as always is below!**

China: Lithuania truth or dare aru?

Lithuania: Truth, I guess.

China: What do you think of Russia aru?

Italy: YAY! Truth or dare in the dark! How adventurous, how exciting! I could stay in this room with all my friends forever!

Lithuania: Uh... well, he's.. er... *doesn't want to say the wrong thing*

Italy: I THINK RUSSIA IS TALL!

Russia: ^ ^?

*with Germany and Austria*

Germany: *starts feeling way along walls to get back to the conference room*

Austria: *holding onto the back of Germany's shirt and following*

*back with the others*

Lithuania: *wondering where the heck Russia is in the dark* Russia's... alright...

China: *thinks: Scary aru?*

Lithuania: *cough* ... Moving on! Russia, truth or dare..?

Russia: *from behind Lithuania* Dare, da?

Lithuania: *jumps* A-alright! I dare you to... um...

Russia: Yes da? ^ ^

Italy: I have plenty of dares if you need my help, Lith. ^^

Germany: *makes way into conference room*

Germany: Give me your gun Russia, and yes, the one with bullets in it..

Austria: *right behind him* The lights are still out though..

Russia: I have no idea what you are talking about Germany ^ ^

Germany: I know...it would just take some edge off if I shot Italy though..

Italy: *cowers behing Lit.*

Russia: ^ ^ But I don't have another gun Germany ^ ^

Lithuania: Back to the dare...! Russia, I dare you to act like Mr. America until your next turn!

Russia: ...Amerika?

Germany: *becoming ever irritated that they can't get out of this place, pounds fist on table*

Lithuania: Y-yes...

Austria: *sighs* Don't do that.. You'll damage the table. T_T

China: *stifling his laughter* Aru...

Russia: I will try... burger?

Lithuania: okay... I guess. *thinks: This is going to turn out badly.*

Italy: Paassssttttaaa~!

Austria: What. T_T

Germany: *starts glaring at everyone in silence*

Italy: oh...well I just thought we were all saying our favorite foods; mine is pasta!

Austria: Wow. Really? I would've never guessed.

Italy: hey...umm, has anyone looked for any flashlights yet?

Russia: *pulls out a flashlight shining it up into his face* ^ ^

Lithuania: *surprisingly unfazed*

*Everyone hears a thump from under the table*

Austria: *groans and looks under the table*

*America's under the table clutching the his head*

America: DUDES WHAT HIT ME!

China: The table aru.

Germany: ...mein gott...someone else is here? D:

Austria: America? What the hell are you doing here?

America: Well, I was like on my break eating one of my nutritious burgers when something hit my head! Then I woke up under this table and had my head slammed by it!

Germany: and why haven't you said anything? ..Please tell me you haven't been SLEEPING inder there.. *sighs and shakes head*

Austria: *rolls eyes*

Lithuania: *helps America out from under the table*

America: Hey I was knocked out! For all I know you people put me under this table! And thank you Latvia!

Lithuania: I'm Lithuania. ^ ^;;

Germany: *sarcasm* might as well just invite all the countries over here! We can have a sleepover.. *in a voice that comes out almost as a growl*

America: What hit me anyways dudes?

Russia: My lead pipe^ ^

Austria: *moves away from Germany*


End file.
